


Unpredictable -Prompt 23

by Name1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bar Scene, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Games, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1
Summary: Two idiots walk into a bar:“So….. Mandalorian,” she says, as she looks at him again, getting his attention, “you going to buy me a drink or what?”He turns his helmet back to her again. He actually sounds surprised when he speaks. “Why would I buy you a drink when I know you’re out of my league?”“You’re the one who sat next to me you know,” she said, unable to hide her sarcasm.He finally engages with her as he says, “maybe I’m a sucker for a woman who can drop a man to his knees, or maybe this was the only free seat.” His voice sounded slightly teasing that time, as he looks down the bar for dramatic effect to reveal the distinct lack of empty seats.‘Sarcastic,’ she thought. She liked that too.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86
Collections: The Mandalorian Ficathon — April 2020





	Unpredictable -Prompt 23

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another prompt for the April Ficathon  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy quarantine distraction everyone :)

Cara walked in the door and breathed in the smell of smoke and stale beer. Yep, she must be in the right place. Either this was the only bar in this shitty town or she would have to go to sleep sober. The room was overly crowded and all of the smaller 2- and 3-person tables were taken. She preferred holing up in a nice corner instead of sitting at the bar, but that seemed off the table tonight. Sure, she could _make_ someone move but she didn’t want to get kicked out before she had her first drink. The night was still young……she could get kicked out later.

At least she fit right in at a place like this. All manner of scum and villainy could be found at a ‘fancy’ establishment such as this one and no one asked too many questions of strangers for fear of losing their head. She still felt strange not wearing all her armor, but she was after a free drink and a good time and covering her bests assets wouldn’t help on either front. She had to smother her grin as she felt all eyes on her as she swaggered over to the bar. Finding an available seat at the very end, she perched herself on the squeaky stool to get a lay of the room just in case things went to Hell in a handbasket. You never knew when the shit would hit the fan and it paid to be prepared. She made a mental blueprint as she scanned the space: 3 exits, one entrance, bathrooms in the back. The tables were sturdy enough they could serve to deflect blasterfire if need be. There was no glass in the open windows to avoid in case of a shootout. Digging out glass was harder than shrapnel since it was clear; been there, done that.

She tugged the neckline of her thin white shirt down lower and just waited. None of her shirts were even close to being considered revealing, so she had cut the round collar of one of her existing ones to better suit her needs. She thought about not wearing a bra, but she wasn’t _desperate_ and she liked the way her cleavage looked with the extra boost. One top of that, if one of the assholes in this place tried to paw at her she didn’t want to feel their hand on her skin before she promptly removed it from their wrist free of charge. She was generous like that.

She was looking for a specific sort of companion anyway; one with a certain level of confidence and casual aloofness. He also had to have a swagger when he walked that displayed power without oozing conceitedness. She didn't want to be slobbered over and complimented with dumb pretty words either. She was looking for a certain someone who would make her work for it a little bit; someone unpredictable who kept her on her toes. The chase was often the best part……. _well, the second best part, if she was being honest_. If he had a nice voice too that was just a bonus. Okay, so she had high standards tonight…..

She tugged the neckline of her flimsy shirt down lower and just waited. She could feel people watching her and she tried her best to appear non-threatening until a suitable candidate got the balls to come talk to her and offer her that drink she wanted. She even put on her nice and approachable smile she saved for special occasions.

She hears a voice come from behind her right shoulder. “Whatcha drinking baby? I got you covered.” She could tell by the voice this was _definitely not_ who she was looking for, but still a free drink was a free drink. “Whisky, neat,” she replied, in a level tone that didn’t even try to disguise her disinterest in this guy. ‘Bantha breath’ waived the bartender over and pushed some credits over the bar top as he wedged himself in between her stool and the next patron. She made the least amount of small talk that had ever been made in a bar as she downed her drink in just a few swigs. The oblivious asshole leaned in closer to her and slurred his words as she heard him ask, “aren’t you going to ask my name since you’ll be screaming it later, baby?”

She actually laughed at that. She couldn’t help herself, it was just too comical. When she collected herself, she turned to him and reasonably said, “no thanks I’m good” before turning away again.

This dude didn't seem to appreciate being laughed at or turned down for that matter. Oh well, that was his problem, not hers.

He tried again, “aren’t you even going to thank me for the drink sweetheart?” There was the beginning of a sneer on his face this time but she wasn’t intimidated in the least.

She rolled her eyes before putting on her sweetest smile that didn’t bode well for him at all. “Thank you for the drink,” she said nicely before turning away from him again. 

He grabbed her arm. “Hey! You owe me.”

_Ahhh there it was_. She wondered how long it would take before she had a reason to teach this asshole a lesson. “I don’t owe you _anything_ except a warning to let go of my arm.” Could this asshole not see how much stronger than him she was as he grabbed her bicep. His whole hand couldn’t even get a good grip around her arm.

“I bought you a drink, you dumb bitch,” he argued, as he raised his voice to yell at her, “you sluts are all the sam---"

She struck so fast he didn’t even see it coming before he was on the ground. She had barely even moved and exerted no energy whatsoever drooping him like a stone. She shrugs at the bartender when he makes eye contact and says apologetically, “sorry, I guess he couldn’t handle his liquor.”

The bartender seemed unimpressed but signaled a droid over to remove the guy from the floor and move him to the exit without making any fuss.

Cara sighed and made herself comfortable again on her chair. ‘ _Well that was fun_ ,’ she thought to herself as she ordered another drink.

Din was surprised at what he just witnessed. He wasn't expecting to see someone throw a punch as soon as he set foot in the crowded bar in search of a much-needed drink. When he saw that creep grab that woman at the bar his instinct was to go over and jump to her defense, but he was impressed as he saw she had it under control. More than that, she laid that creep out herself without even breaking a sweat. She looked totally unperturbed by the series of events as if she threw down on a regular basis. He always had a thing for women who could break his bones and leave him asking for round two. 

As if he wasn't taken by this badass woman enough, when he got a look at her and he felt his heart skip a beat. _Holy shit. She was gorgeous._

The darkness of her hair was made even richer by the white of her shirt clinging to her lightly tanned skin. Despite the dark compression sleeve she had on her right upper arm, her muscles were apparent even from across the room. She looked like a goddess. 

He made his way around the perimeter of the room looking for a spot to sit down, but this must really be their busiest hour; everything was taken, except for the recently vacated seat next to the beautiful woman at the bar. He knew she was way out of his league but there weren’t any other seats. ‘ _What the hell_ ,’ he thought. He might as well go sit down and get a drink at least.

Cara orders and downs a second drink and lets her eyes rove over the patrons of the bar, looking for any other creeps to avoid. At least no one would come up and bother her after she dropped that guy to the floor. Not many free drinks to be had sitting by herself though …..

She isn't waiting for anyone to come to her again. She’d know the guy she's looking for as soon as he walks in the door, but she hasn't seen him yet. She’s about to order a third drink before calling it a night, when she hears a deep voice behind her.

She hears a masculine voice clear his throat before asking, “this seat taken?” The way he asked in his gruff sexy voice made her sit up a little straighter in her chair. _Okay so his voice wasn't terrible at all._ She actually squirmed a little in response to it and resisted the urge shift further when her pants chafed against her thighs as she crossed her legs...... She hears the legs of the stool scratch across the floor as he nudges the seat in question with his knee.

She doesn’t feel like even bothering trying to scare this guy off by baring her teeth at him, so she keeps her back turned as she speaks. “Does it _look_ taken?” she lets out sarcastically, without even looking back at him, hoping the annoyed tone of her voice alone will be enough to get creep number two to back off, even though his voice is really doing it for her.

The legs of the barstool scrape against the floor again as ‘deep-voice-guy’ sits down and she sees him wave to the bartender out of the corner of her eye. _Isn’t this guy going to offer her a drink?_

She turns to make some smartassed comment but she’s too surprised by what she sees and it dies in her throat instead. _Well, that was unexpected._ The man siting next to her is tall, had wide shoulders, he smelled good, _like really good_ , and every inch of his body was covered in armor- steel plating from the look of it. He was packing too; she counted 3 blasters at first glance not to mention the rifle slung over his shoulder. Looking at his broad shoulders led her up his neck to the helmet that surprisingly didn’t look out of place at all given the rest of his armor. ‘ _So_ ,’ she thought to herself, ‘ _how was this going to go?_ ’ 

He wasn't saying anything. _So this is how's he's playing it? Fine._

She couldn't believe it; a hot guy finally sits down next to her and ignores her? _Not going to happen buddy..._

She turns halfway in her seat to face him. “Are you actually a Mandalorian?” she asks him without mincing words. Cara’s all for the straightforward approach when she wants something.

He barely turns his helmet toward her as he acknowledges her question. “Last time I checked, yeah.” He seems to have second thoughts about his answer and turns toward her head on this time. “Why? You got a thing against Mandalorians?”

“No, just….you’re the first one I’ve ever seen,” she replies honestly, hoping she didn’t offend him. Ok, so maybe she was _way_ too into his voice; it was distracting her and making her say things without her permission.

His drink appeared in front of him and he fumbled around in a pouch at his belt to pull out a straw before placing it in his glass.

They continue to sit in silence, and she keeps glancing over at him. _Okay, she's curious. What's he playing at?_ This whole situation was unexpected. He seems like he's just nursing his drink and keeping a constant eye on the room. She can appreciate the sentiment behind that paranoid move. He's no idiot. _She liked that too._ He didn't seem interested in her at all though, so what gives? _He playing hard to get maybe?_ She grins, as she thinks she can play that game too. 

“So….. Mandalorian,” she says, as she looks at him again, getting his attention, “you going to buy me a drink or what?”

He turns his helmet back to her again. He actually sounds surprised when he speaks. “Why would I buy you a drink when I know you’re out of my league?”

“You’re the one who sat next to _me_ you know,” she said, unable to hide her sarcasm.

He finally engages with her as he says, “maybe I’m a sucker for a woman who can drop a man to his knees, or maybe _this_ was the only free seat.” His voice sounded slightly teasing that time, as he looks down the bar for dramatic effect to reveal the distinct lack of empty seats.

‘ _Sarcastic,_ ’ she thought. She liked that too. Okay, this was _definitely_ who she was looking for. 

She grins at him and clarifies, “I didn’t drop him to his knees. I laid him out on his dumb face. Give me some credit.”

“You flatter yourself, I'll give you that,” he says in response, and there’s no masking the humor in his voice now.

“If _I_ don’t flatter myself who will?” she asked, and when she heard him let out a chuckle, she felt the strongest stab of arousal as the sound reverberated under his helmet.

He shakes his head in surrender as he gives in. “Tell you what, I like your confidence and your smart mouth. I’ll buy you that drink but it’s not because I’m trying to get in your pants.”

“So you _don’t_ want to get in my pants? You sure? You know, I don’t even know the name of the guy who just turned me down.”

He had to chuckle at the thought of _him_ turning _her_ down. “I didn’t say I didn’t _want_ to, I said I wasn’t trying to bribe you with a drink. I know I don’t have a chance.” He says more as an afterthought, “and you can call me Mando.”

_How original._ “Well _Mando, you never know who’s out of your league until you give it a shot._ If you buy me another drink, I’ll assume your flirting with me and if you don’t, we can just shoot the shit for the next hour.”

_That’s a no-brainer._ He throws some credits on the table which gets the bartender’s attention. ‘He’s going to kill me with that voice,’ she thinks, as he leans across the bar to say, “another whisky for this beautiful woman whose name she was just about to tell me....”

_Smooth. Really smooth._ “It’s Cara,” she says, in the sexiest voice she can muster with both his proximity and the alcohol dulling her brain. She puts on her biggest shit-eating grin and waits to see what he’ll say in response.

Mando is fully facing her now but he lets out a self-deprecating laugh as he thinks of the right thing to say. “Forgive me if I'm horrible at this, Cara. I don't really chat up people in bars; and certainly no one who looks like you.”

“You’re doing a pretty good job....” she says, and finds she’s telling the truth. His natural charisma and personality made up for his lack of pickup lines and cheesy one-liners. She’s finding she actually prefers it.

“So, what do you do Mando?” she asked, as she was actually curious to learn something about him besides that his voice made her want to take her panties off.

“Hmmpf. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said, and the huff of air he let out let her know his profession would be something unexpected.

“Why don’t you try me?” she asked, and cringed at how unintentionally sultry that came out. Could she have possibly made that sound any more like an invitation? Focus Cara….. _Yeah, she wanted him to try her alright. On her back at first, and then if he was good maybe she'd give him a treat and climb on top of –_

“I’m a bounty hunter,” he said honestly, and asked the next logical question, “turn you off yet?”

“Hardly. If you're really a bounty hunter though you need another drink. I can see why you need to relax.”

“And what about you?” he asked her in return. “Let me guess, the way you dropped that guy and I think you could kick my ass with barely any effort, you must be a seamstress or a florist or something delicate and feminine….”

She punched him. Hard.

“Kidding, I’m kidding,” he said, rubbing his arm where she hit him. “What _do_ you do?”

“I dabble,” she says casually, not wanting to get too far down that line of questioning. She shrugs noncommittally as she continues, “hired jobs mostly, a little bounty hunting here and there, and sniping Imps when I’m bored. You know, the typical delicate and feminine things.”

They both share a laugh and she grabs the bowl of pretzels on the bar to pop a few in her mouth. If she’s going to keep drinking like this, it’s best to add some food.

“So, tell me what brings you here to this shithole Mando. Work or pleasure?”

“Work,” he says, “it’s always work, unfortunately.”

He should just leave it at that, but he likes talking to her, so he continues. “I’m picking up a bounty and getting some repairs done. I’ll probably be leaving tomorrow.”

“Sounds like you need a vacation,” she says, and he grunts fondly in agreement.

“What do _you_ do to relax around here?” he asks her, to keep the conversation going.

“Target practice? Cards? Whatever passes the time…..” She’s probably not the best person to ask about relaxation strategies.

“What about you?” she asks him.

“Besides chatting up beautiful strangers at the bar you mean......?”

“Sweet talker….” she begrudgingly replies, and shakes her head. _So maybe he had some game after all…._

They shoot the shit for some time, talking about everything from what their favorite local dishes are to their best strategies for cheating at cards. It turns out they’ve both been to the same target range only a year or so apart. It’s a small galaxy after all…..

They find it so easy talking that she can almost forget the warm weight of desire coiling around in her belly when he speaks in that voice that made her feel hot all over. He said he’d be gone tomorrow, meaning tonight was their only chance. He seemed genuinely surprised at how easy they got on. For someone who never picked up people at a bar, he was adept at smooth talking once he loosened up. Mando seemed much quicker to laugh and tell a story or two of his own as the night progressed.

Almost another hour had passed when he stopped laughing at something she said and asked her with complete sincerity, “are you sure we haven’t meet before? I usually don't get along this well with people.”

“Only in your dreams Mando, but good pickup line,” she said, smiling at him warmly. 

He lets out this fond sound that goes straight to her heart. _No, not her heart…she was interested in everything else except that._

“How did you know what I dream about?” he says, in joking awe of her ability read his mind. “You must be a mind reader. I have to keep my eyes on you…..”

“Look all you want; in fact, put your eyes _all over me_ ,” she says invitingly, finding it harder and harder not to forgo the formalities and just sit in his lap. ‘ _Try to keep it casual,_ ’ she thinks, as she lowers the neckline of her shirt and leans toward him on the bar. “Anything specific you want to see more of, Mando?” 

“I’d say all of it, but that seems pretty lame,” he says.

“Something to be said for honesty though,” she says cheekily, as she hears his hidden compliment.

He kind of laughs at himself as he says to her, “I'm not really sure how to hit on someone at a bar to be honest. It's not really my scene. Where do I start? You know…… _if_ I was hitting on you…”

She sees him starting down her shirt shamelessly. “The fact that you’re not looking at my face is a good first step to show you’re interested. You like what you see?”

“Yeah, I like it a lot.” She can hear both the honesty and arousal in his voice and the combination makes her want to cross her legs again to get some relief.

“Well….usually you'd buy me a drink, then we'd exchange small talk, then subtle innuendo and horrible pickup lines, before you ask me to leave with you. That’s pretty much it,” she says in explanation of the bar scene.

“Are we at the innuendo step yet?” he asks boldly, and every step he takes toward the inevitable outcome of this night is making her hot under her clothes.

“I don't know,” she says teasingly, “we might be there already.” She scoots slightly closer to him “It certainly feels like it to me.” She touches his thigh and her hand inches higher as she keeps her eyes on his visor while she asks, “is it true what they say about Mandalorians?”

He’s not sure where she’s going with this, but he’s so far gone he’ll just go with it. “Why? What do they say?”

“That they carry a big gun and know how to use it.” As she speaks, her hand inches further toward his inseam. “They're supposed to be _especially_ skilled at hitting a small target with that big gun, over and over. Is that true?”

He doesn’t laugh outright but she can almost feel his grin through his body language. He was definitely catching on.

His voice is even heavier than before when he replies, “I can tell you that’s _definitely_ true.” Her smile starts to crawl up her face as he’s keeping up with her play on words.

He’s not done yet though. Her smile is making him bold in a way he doesn’t remember being before. “In fact, I got it right here,” he says as he nods to his shoulder. “You want to touch it?” Her smile is so big now she knows her dimples are showing. She can’t help it.

He keeps it going, not wanting to see her smile ever disappear. “You’ll probably need both hands though. Don’t worry, it won’t go off until you’re ready.”

They both laugh so hard, it’s hard to remember the goal of the night was leaving together, not just laughing and joking until last call.

_She actually likes this guy. He’s funny and corny and she loves it._

“What?” he asks, pretending to be serious. “Why are you laughing about my gun?” he inquires while still laughing. “I’m sure you’ve heard worse pickup lines than that, surely?”

“God, yes,” she says, “you have no idea.” She actually lets out a snort at the thought of some of the corny pickup lines she’s heard over the years. She wants to hear him laugh some more.

“Go on, do your best. Try to pick me up Mando.”

“I don’t have any _real_ pickup lines,” he admits.

“Good! Perfect answer,” she declares. “There _are_ no good pickup lines. Give me the _worst_ you got. You must have heard idiots spouting some real winning lines over the years if you’re a people watcher like I am…”

“Wait a minute,” he says after considering her request, “that’s sexist. Why do _I_ have to do all the work? You pick _me_ up Cara. Give me _your_ best pickup lines.”

“I do appreciate your gender equality argument. What if we take turns? I’ll go first,” she says. “Let’s see…..I’m trying to think of some of the best of the worst.”

She’s biting her lip as she thinks, and he finds himself drawn to her mouth. “Okay, what about this,” she says as she must have thought of one. “Is that a blaster in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? You had to have heard that one before, right?”

“Unfortunately, yes, more than once.” He should have seen that one coming.

He sighs, “ugghh, I guess it’s my turn….. uhhhhh….what about this,” he says, “Is that a mirror in your pants? Because I can see myself in them.” 

_Clever_

“Okay my turn, still on the theme of pants” she says. “You must be a magician. Because any time I look at you, my panties want to disappear.”

He choked a little on his drink before he collected himself to be ready for his turn.

“Still on the theme of what’s under your pants, here’s a related one.” He looks down at his chronometer. **“** My magical watch says you’re not wearing any underwear” He pauses at her knowing smile. “Oh you are? Damn, it must be half an hour fast.”

She laughs so hard her head actually touches the bar top as she doubles over. She can’t remember the last time she laughed that hard. And she wasn’t even laughing _at_ him, just _with_ him……

It takes a few minutes before she can breathe again. “Oh my stars, that was great,” she says honestly, as she bites her lip once more. “Okay, okay it’s my turn, Mando. Do you think my hair looks nice?”

“Yeah,” he says roughly, in response. _He wants to run his hands through it._

He hair falls messily over her shoulder as she leans over his leg to finish the joke, “I bet it would look better spread all over your lap.”

While he recovers from that visual, she thinks of another one. “No, no, wait. I have a better one. Are you a racehorse? Because when I ride you, you’ll always finish first.”

His pants are getting uncomfortably tight as their jokes get more and more suggestive. “You don’t play fair,” he mock complains, though he wants to clarify a few things. “For the record, the first one was true, it _would_ look great in my lap, but that last one was just incorrect.”

“Why’s that?” She’ll take _that_ obvious bait any day of the week

“Because I guarantee you’d finish first _every_ time.”

Her mouth is actually hanging open and he feels smug as shit when he says, “my turn then?”

“Okay, this is the last one I have,” he says. “You look great in that shirt, but it would look even better on my bedroom floor.” His eyes are drawn to her gorgeous breasts practical spilling out of her shirt. “Or what about this one,” he suggests, as a backup to make her laugh, “are you a campfire? Because you’re hot and I want s’more.”

She cackled so loudly other patrons turned to look at them disapprovingly. “Ohhhh shit, that’s a good one. I haven’t heard that one before.”

“That’s because I just made it up,” he says, and she just laughs louder.

They’re both snickering like idiots and it’s only slightly from the alcohol.

Cara noticed that when he was laughing his whole demeanor changed. His body relaxed and she could see the true breadth of his shoulders as he leaned back. He slid down in the chair slightly and his knees fell apart slightly to compensate for the relaxed posture. She kept trying and failing not to look in the vicinity of his belt. _How hard would it be to unbuckle in the dark?_ Even his chest looked more inviting when he laughed, despite being covered in steel plating. _Beskar_ , she recalls idly.

She couldn't remember the last time she had actually wanted someone like this from just a few words in a bar. Damn this connection they seemed to have. It would make her sloppy, and probably end with her making a fool of herself, but what the hell? He seemed to be willing to make a fool of himself too...

She liked it when he laughed. “Oh, come on, Mando. What do you mean that was the last one? Like you don't have a ton of other pickup lines just waiting…..”

“Trust me when I say I don't. I've never done this before,” he said, and she believed him. She smiled at him to let him know he was doing just fine.

He was helpless when she smiled at him like that. “I've never tried to pick up someone in a bar, but if you keep smiling at me like _that_ , I might take a shot at it. Remind me, how do I go about it?” The way his voice changed when he asked for her direction, made her squirm in her seat. _She’ll be happy to direct him all right…_

“You’re doing pretty well so far.”

“Oh, I remember what you said. Buy you a drink, lay down some corny pickup lines that make you laugh and then say I want in your pants? Was that it?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” she agreed. She’d agree with anything he said if it would get this show on the road.

“Well, you’re holding a drink, you just laughed at my first-rate pickup lines, and I guess that means we’re back to your pants. Why does it always seem to come back to your pants, Cara?”

She smirked at him again as she reminded him, “I thought you didn't _want_ to get in my pants.”

“I said I wasn't _trying_ to, not that I didn't _want_ to. And I'm reconsidering my words at this point. Maybe I'm trying to _now_ ,” he says huskily, before hesitating, “if…you know, you're interested that is?” 

Besides his laughter and his ability to make her feel like the most special person in that room, His hesitancy was the most attractive thing she had ever seen. _As if he didn't know how he had her in the palm of his hand. Did he really not see it?_

“I might be interested. You got anything else to say to sweeten the pot?” Mando gets her a glass of water with her next drink. _Uggh, why did he have to be so nice?_ “What about the part where I tell you how I couldn’t take my eyes off of you as soon as I saw you. Still interested?”

“Keep talking hot shot,” she encourages him, as she nods.

“What about if I tell you how hot you were when you put that asshole on the floor? How all I could think about after you touched my leg was getting your hands on me? How much I want to touch you…feel you underneath me, on top of me, all over me….

He pauses to let his words sink in.

“Still interested? How are my chances looking now?”

Cara blinked and swallowed before she could reply. “Your chances are looking pretty damn good right about now. I can almost _feel_ my panties coming off.... You still want in my pants?”

He let his eyes roam up her calves, to her thighs and hips where she sat on the chair. “I definitely do _now_ , but there might be a problem….” he says, as if he’s working out a complex equation that needs solving. He’s clearly checking her out, his eyes trailing hungrily along her curves hugged tightly by her pants he finishes his assessment. “Those pants look pretty tight, Cara. I’m not sure there’s room for me to get in there” He looks down her body one more time and she can feel his eyes even though she can’t see them at all. "I’ll require some room to work."

“Don’t worry Mando,” she said. “There’s plenty of room if I take them off, or better yet if you take them off.”

“You’re going to make me blush.”

“I can’t see your face, so I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“So, I can’t get _in_ them, but you’ll take them off for me?”

“That depends,” she says. “What are you going to take off for me? How much of that armor can come off?”

“The helmet can't come off, but the armor can.” He said it matter-of-factly, as if it wasn’t a big deal for even his gloves to come off. _The things this woman did to him….._

“I can work with that,” she said agreeably. “As nice as I’m sure your face is, that’s not really what I’m interested in right now.”

“Just what _are_ you interested in?” he asks, lowering his voice just because he knows it makes her squirm.

“Riding you until neither of us can remember our own names. The only thing we’re going to remember is how good you feel inside me when we see stars.”

She heard him swallow with all the effort it took him to stay calm. 

“I might have lied,” he says hurriedly. “The helmet can come off as long as you can’t see my face. You have any ideas how we can make that work?”

 _She has to move_. She can’t sit down any longer with how uncomfortable her pants have gotten. She stands in front of him, between him and the bar and bends over so her ass is right in front of him. She almost moans when his hands grip her hips as she bends over further so her elbows are resting on the tabletop. “What about like this?” she offers. “What if you bend me over the bed and take me from behind so I can’t see your face, would that work?”

He lets out a choked sound as his fingers dig into her hips and she pushes back against his lap in reward. _They need to get out of here now._ She’s so fucking turned on she’s about to forget this is a public place if he doesn’t touch her skin soon.

“I have an equally good suggestion,” he says. “You won’t be able to see my face if it’s buried between your legs all night. How does that sound?”

_‘That’s it,’ she thought._ _We’re leaving, NOW._

Her voice changed from charged and flirty to serious and frantic. “You got a room? Close by, yeah?” Her voice doesn’t leave any room for misinterpretation. She wants him, and she wants him _now_ ; half an hour ago even. 

“Yeah,” he replies, and his voice doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination either. He practically jumps to his feet and she drags him to the door. She’s glad they had already settled their tab, or she would forgotten to pay altogether. The interior exit of the bar connects to a hallway lined with rooms for rent. His door is only the 4th one down the hallway but they barely make it 10 steps before she’s shoved her hand down his pants and his answering moan makes her impossibly wetter in response.

“Fuck, you’re so hard already. I want you so bad.” She moans into the fabric at his neck as they reach the door and he’s fumbling with the card, trying to get the reader to recognize it.

“Come on, come, on.” She’s not above begging at this point if it will get the door open faster. _She’s not sure who she’s begging, the man or the door at this point._ The way she’s stroking him is making it impossible to hold the card and he nearly drops it before he hears the click and they practically fall through the door on top of each other. As soon as it’s closed, he shoves her up against it and starts working her belt free.

She unlatches his rifle with practiced hands from all the times she’s done it after missions and moans as soon as he gets her belt open. She's fumbling with his vambrace control to demagnetize his armor using the right code, when she suddenly remembers something and groans into his neck. She hates to ruin the mood they created and were currently drowning in, but she had to…

“Din….” she says, breaking the spell they were both under at the use of his name.

He doesn’t respond, but she hears him panting through his helmet where it’s resting against her shoulder.

She tries again, “Din? Din…. go check on the kid, make sure he’s asleep. We’ve been gone hours. I thought we'd only be gone for one, but someone had to change the plan last minute without telling me...”

He’s fumbling with her belt and she can tell his focus is elsewhere as he responds. “This room was rigged to go off if so much as a fly buzzed near the door and the two-way com would have gone off if he woke up. I would have heard it in the bar.”

“Just go check.” She has to make sure the kid’s okay before they get too lost in each other.

“I’ll be quick.” He pulls his hands away and she reluctantly removes her hand from inside his pants to free him from her hold.

“Don’t you dare start without me,” he says, as he takes a step back.

“You have 10 seconds Din, you got me too worked up at the bar. What the hell _was that _anyway?”

“ _You_ went along with it…..this was _your_ fault”

“Are you kidding me? You start a hot game like _ that_ and of course I'm on board. Maybe you can feel how into it I was” ..... she grabs him through his pants to make her point. “You seemed pretty into it too,” she says teasingly.

“Obviously.” Of course he was into her. He would always be into her.

“So, where the hell did that come from? I didn’t know you had it in you.”

He laughs as he tries to explain it, when in reality he had no plan, it just kind of fell together.

“I don't even know where it came from,” he admits honestly. “I just saw you sitting at the bar and thought that even though we go home together, you’re still out of my league.”

“You don't have to keep coming on to me Din, my panties are already coming off.”

He laughs at that. “You're just that beautiful, what can I say? I was inspired and I wanted to play with you.” 

“That was a hell of a game, Din.”

“Honestly,” he says, “I thought I'd just sit down next to you and share a drink, but then I wanted to see what you'd do if it wasn’t clear to everyone that were there together. And then I bought you a drink.....and you kept it going from there.”

“Next time, if I know that what you’re going for, I'll be better prepared.”

“Half the fun was the spontaneity of it. If you have time to prepare, I won't stand a chance, you'll blow me out of the water.”

“You got half of that sentence right, want me to tell you which half?” She smirked right at him and she could feel his eyes on her as she bit her lip.

“Ugghhh, you’re the worst. Absolutely awful....” His voice is so full of fondness and affection she can’t help but smile in return.

“You know Din, you weren't saying that a minute ago when I had my hand down your pants and I thought you wanted to see what my hair looks like all over your lap.”

She found his change of heart instant and hilarious. “Oh, did I say you were awful? I must have misspoken. I meant you’re amazing, breathtaking, an absolute goddess.”

She’s grinning even more after his about face. “That’s what I thought you said, now hurry up and check on Bean, you have 10 second before I get started without you. She starts counting aloud down from ten, “ten….nine….eight….”

Din darts to the adjoining room where the kid’s protective carrier sits in the dark and quiet for him to sleep. He looks inside and sure enough the little guy is still out like a light. He leaves the room and closes the dividing door behind him. He knows Cara can be loud.

He hears her as he enters the main room again, “three…..two…..

“I’m back,” he announces as he bounds back to stand in front of her. He made it sound like he had just returned from a great perilous quest and she laughed at how eager he was to get back to it. She couldn’t laugh too loud; she was damn eager too.

She’s practically ripping his armor off him so she can get her hands on him. He takes off the helmet since the room is already pitch black and she pulls his shirt over his head with so much exuberance she almost takes his ears off with it. He loves her when she’s this desperate for him. It almost always means she’ll end up on top of him.

He pulls off her low cut shirt and can’t be bothered to unclasp her lacy bra she saves for special occasions so he just tugs the straps down her shoulders and pushes the cups down just enough to get his mouth on her breasts and goes straight to her nipples. The gasp that reverberates through her whole body lets him know that’s exactly what she had been waiting for. All thought of slowly working her up is out the window as he roughly licks and sucks as wet and messy as he can to get her to cry out and pull at his hair in appreciation. She’s working his pants down and he tugs hers down her hips so he can slip his hand into her panties. He just groans into her neck as he feels how soaked she is.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t start without me.”

“I didn’t. That was all you and your stupid voice at the bar, Din. I’ve been like this for hours.”

“You saying I made you this wet with those great pickup lines of mine or you just liked the teasing? I can tease you some more if you like.”

His hand mirrors his voice as he teases two fingers into her so _obscenely slow_ her hips buck against him to get him where she wants him.

“I hate you so much,” she says, as she tries to ease down onto his hand, and he pulls back playfully. She swallows his teasing words she knows are coming, by shoving her mouth against his as their tongues meet like they had done hundreds of times. She could never tire of how he kissed her like she was oxygen and he was a man drowning.

She shakes her pants off her legs and the panties have to go as well. They’re been outright uncomfortable how they clung to her for the last hour.

His pants are down around his boots and he manages to use a foot to get one boot off as well as the corresponding pantleg, but before he can work the other one free, Cara has pulled him against her, wrapped her leg around his waist, and taken him deep inside her so easily that they both have to catch their breath at the sudden overwhelming sensation.

He starts moving almost immediately despite still wearing one boot and the stubborn pantleg that just won’t be shaken off. She wasn’t the only one worked up to the point of insanity.

He’s kissing her in time with the movement of their hips, just like he knows drives her crazy, and he pulls her leg higher around his waist so he can get under her better when he bends his knees. He knows he got the angle right when he hears her head hit the wall behind her as she throws it back.

Her orgasm hits her so fast she couldn’t even believe it was real. He stopped breathing as she clenched and then fluttered around him, but he quickly resumes the pace he knows will get her off again in a hurry. She knows if she comes a second time it will take him over the edge too, it always does. Time for a change of plan.

She tears her mouth away from his and revels in how his lips chase hers to kiss her again. She kisses him back hard before breaking away to say, “bed, move to the bed. I want to ride you.”

There’s a flurry of movement and somehow next thing he knows he’s flat on his back gripping her hips as she starts riding him in earnest. They don’t do this too often as they prefer to kiss while they make love, but when she wants to get them both off as fast as possible, she knows this is the best way to achieve it. When she’s bouncing on top of him and they’re taking their time, he loves touching and fondling her breasts almost as much as she does, but now his hand between them is the instant ticket to finding the release they are both so desperate for.

As they come back down from their rushed and frenzied coupling, she pulls a blanket over them laying tangled together in a pile of sweaty limbs and warm skin covered in lovebites.

“I don’t even know, Cara,” he says, as he starts babbling about their night. “Hearing you hitting on me in that bar was so much hotter than I expected it to be. Seeing your smile and hearing the desire in your voice…. knowing I already had you but wanting to see you choose me again… I don’t know…..” He’s sleepy and satiated and he gets weirdly philosophical in these moments.

It’s Cara’s turn to reply in post-coital nonsensical philosophy. “I’ll always want you, you idiot. I get it though. Watching _you_ watching _me_ like I was someone new and exciting; knowing you already thought those things about me, I never would have thought that would have been so hot. I can’t believe you played it out so well. Was that what it would have been like it we met years ago in a bar?”

He laughs as he catches his breath “No, absolutely not.” _The thought is absolutely ridiculous. He was a mess back then, pre-Cara_. “I never talked to anyone back then and I had no sense of humor at all. All that came from meeting you.”

“I did learn one thing from tonight though,” she says, and he wonders what will come out of her mouth this time.

He sighs. “Oh god, what is it?” He could hear that teasing tone in her voice returning.

“We’ve got to up your innuendo game, Din.”

“What? You said you wanted lame come on lines….”

“Don’t worry I’ll give you a dirty mouth if it’s the last thing I do. You’re so polite, even when you’re trying to get in my pants. …… I kind of love it though.” She can’t ever imagine Din being any less….well, _Din_. She would never want him too. He was perfect.

“Oh, please,” he says, disbelievingly. “Your mouth is dirty enough for the both of us.”

“Flatterer,” she snorts. “I have to admit, I should probably clean it up some for the kid.” She snuggles down for the night and gets comfortable against his chest. “We make a pretty good pair though.”

“Mmm.” He makes a contented rumbling sound in his chest. “Yeah, like a pair of warm socks.”

“Oh my God. Shut up and kiss me.” She laughed and pressed her mouth against his.

When she pulls away, Din mumbles against her hair, “you finally figured it out yet? Why do you think I tell such lame jokes? You always want to kiss me to shut me up.” He chuckles as he sees it all coming together in her head. “This is all part of my master plan.”

“Don’t ever change Din.” She closes her eyes as she readjusts herself.

“I got _you_ being like _this_ , why would I ever change?” That turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. Trading borderline flirty banter with a beautiful woman in a krill pond after taking down an AT-ST with only lightweight ammo…..

“I honestly don’t know why you chose me all those years ago Cara, but I’m so glad you did.”

“I’d choose you again, you giant dork. I’ll always choose you.” She can already feel herself drifting off in this cocoon of warmth they’ve created.

“Go to sleep Cara, you’re getting sentimental. You’ll never forgive yourself if you start writing love poems in a minute.”

She smiles without opening her eyes. “You won’t hold it against me will you?”

“One hundred percent, just like always. Now go to sleep.” He runs his hand through her hair that came loose. “Bean will be up in a few hours wanting his 6am snack and I just had the hottest woman I’ve ever seen take me home from a bar and rip off my pants to have her way with me. I’m exhausted.”

She’ll never get tired of the laughter that fills their life now. These warm comfortable moments totally at peace with each other is a gift she never thought she’d ever deserve. _Well fuck that._ She _still_ probably didn’t deserve it, but Din _gave_ it to her, and she’ll hold on to it with everything she has.

She falls asleep with the feeling of his warm chest under her, the sound of his breathing, the cadence of his heartbeat, and the comfort of his voice. This whole night Din had been unpredictable, but when she looked at each aspect it hadn't been unfamiliar at all. Din’s voice had been familiar as well as his body language that drew her to him from the very beginning. His respect and adoration of her had been evident in all of his words and his laughter was reassuring and safe. Not only that, but his warm and familiar humor was comforting to her. It was probably the first thing tonight that spoke to her _heart_ when the rest of him spoke to her _body_. She smiled as her last lucid thought before she fell asleep was that she owed _him_ a game now, and she had to think of a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'd love it if you could drop me a comment. They make my day!
> 
> On a personal note:  
> FYI, my work schedule has changed for the absolute worst and I will be working 12-15 hour days for at least the next 8 weeks, starting next week. I have so many stories I want to write but I fear they will not get done in such a timely manner now :(
> 
> Forgive me if I don't read and comment on your wonderful stories as fast as usual either. Reading fics as soon as they are posted is always such a joy when I'm stressed at work. 
> 
> I love all you guys and hope I will have more free time than I think I will have in the next few weeks :D  
> I hope I'm happily surprised and I'm worried for no reason :D  
> See you next time!


End file.
